Diskussion:USS Voyager/Archiv
Folgende Kommentare wurden aus dem Artikel entfernt, da sie so nicht reingehören: *Deck 4: **Sektion 39 ("Zeitschiff Relativity") **Frachraum 2 an Steuerbord ja, dies ist möglicherweise ein canon fehler (VOY: "Das Signal") *Deck 8: **Sektion 29 Alpha, Frachtraum 2: Seven of Nines Alkoven (VOY: "Equinox, Teil II") - ("Die Drohne") **''möglicherweise Sektion 4, bitte prüfen'' Astrometrisches Labor ("Ein Jahr Hölle, Teil II") *Deck 11, Feldgenerator am heck, zwischen waprkern und shutlerampe (VOY: "Equinox, Teil I") Die Voyager hat im laufe ihrer Reise viele technische und personelle änderungen erfahren. Außerdem wurden mindestens 8 wieviele? Erstkontakte durchgeführt. **Sternzeit 48892,1 (VOY: "Das Holo-Syndrom") hier stimmt die reihenfolge der episoden anscheinend nicht, oder es wurde in Das Holo-Syndrom die falsche sternzeit angegeben **Sternzeit 48945,8 (VOY: "Die Raumverzerrung") diese episode wurde nach Der Zeitstrom ausgestrahlt, es ist also anzuzweifeln das die sternzeit auf der cassette canonisch ist Entweder da werden ordentliche Fußnoten (mit Nummern) draus, oder man läßt es. --Porthos 19:35, 5. Nov 2005 (UTC) Zeitspanne Die Voyager ging am 25.4.2371 um 23:24 uhr in den badlands verloren und sie kahm am 22.12.2377 um 3:28 uhr (punktlich zu weihnachten^^) wieder zuhause an. kann mir jemand sagen wieviel Zeit in dieser Spanne vergangen ist? zB. 6 Jahre, 8 Monate, 25 Tage, 4 Stunden, 43,4 Sekunden. ich denke... das würde cool klingen wenn man es so sagen würde^^--Shisma 10:47, 9. Nov 2005 (UTC) ::da ich (leider) kein mathematiker bin, muss ich leider passen. Janeway :::Wenn das canon is, dann sind das 28 Tage 8 Monate 06 Jahre 4 Stunden 04 Minuten. Aber nur wenn das canon ist. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:14, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Sektion Sind die Angaben der Sektionen nicht ziemlich überflüssig? Da fast jedes Deck (außer Deck eins) in einzelne Sektionen unterteilt ist, ist das doch sinnlos. Was ich empfehlen würde: die Anzahl der Sektionen pro Deck angeben, was aber schwierig wird, da das in den Serien fast nie erwähnt wurde. --Ch. P. 22:23, 10. Dez 2005 (UTC) :Im Prinzip Schon... ich versuche deckpläne zu erstellen und darum hab ich mir notiert welches deck wieviele sektionen hat, wie diese angeeodnet sind und wo sie sich auf dem schiff befinden müssten, darum all diese daten... ich fänds blos schade wenn all diese daten verloren gehen würden, jedoch finde deinen vorschlag aktzeptabel und auch angebrecht. vieleicht könnte man die restlichen angaben irgendwo als quelle angeben... oder so --Shisma 23:13, 10. Dez 2005 (UTC) :Ich hab jetzt alle Sektionen rausgenommen, bei denen nicht angegeben war, was da genau ist. --Memory 21:34, 11. Dez 2005 (UTC) ::Wenn ich dazu schreibe, was da in welcher episode geschah, kanns dann bleiben? --Shisma 23:11, 11. Dez 2005 (UTC) :::Theoretisch ja, ich weiß aber nicht, ob das jetzt sooo die wichtigen Informationen sind, dies ist schließlich ein allgemeiner Artikel über das Schiff, da gehört nicht jedes Detail aus einer Episode rein. --Memory 08:41, 12. Dez 2005 (UTC) Die Sektionen *Deck 1: **Brücke *Deck 2: **Sektion 01 (VOY: "Verdrängung") <-hier wollte torres beginnen den schiff mit dem transproter zu evakuieren **Kabine 125 Alpha, zuerst Kathryn Janeways persönlicher Speiseraum, dann Neelix' Küche (VOY: "Transplantationen") **Sektion 32 (VOY: "Der Zeitzeuge")<-hier fanden die verhandlungen mit der spezies dieser episode statt *Deck 4: **Sektion 12 (VOY: "Zeitschiff Relativity")<- einer der orte wo nach dem temporalem disruptor gesucht wurde **Sektion 30 (VOY: " Der Spuk auf Deck Zwölf")<-momentaner standort vom fänrich Trumari **Sektion 38 (VOY: "Zeitschiff Relativity")<- einer der orte wo nach dem temporalem disruptor gesucht wurde thumb|200px|Die Sektionen der Voyager **Sektion 39, Kreuzung Beta 20 8, Kreuzung 49, Kreuzung 52 Beta(VOY: "Zeitschiff Relativity")<- einer der orte wo nach dem temporalem disruptor gesucht wurde **Frachraum 2 an Steuerbord (VOY: "Das Signal")<- hier ist der kazon torpedo reigekracht *Deck 5: **Krankenstation **Sektion 10 bis 53 (VOY: "Ein Jahr Hölle, Teil II")<- diese sektionen sind in der episode so hübsch explodiert, sie umfassen das halbe deck(dann müsste ein deck also etwas 90 sektionen haben) *Deck 6: **Holodeck 2 (VOY: "Chaoticas Braut") **Sektion 28 Alpha (VOY: "Der schwarze Vogel)<-keine ahnung *Deck 7, Sektion 13a: (VOY: "Bewußtseinsverlust")<- hier war chakotey seele oder so *Deck 8: **Sektion 29 Alpha, Frachtraum 2: Seven of Nines Alkoven (VOY: "Equinox, Teil II") **Astrometrisches Labor (VOY: "Ein Jahr Hölle, Teil II") *Deck 9 **Sektion 12: Quartier von B'Elanna Torres und Tom Paris (VOY: "Liebe inmitten der Sterne") **Sektion 22: Crewquartiere (VOY: "Equinox, Teil I")<- hier war des equinox personal arrestiert *Deck 11 ** Feldgenerator (VOY: "Equinox, Teil I") *Deck 12 **Sektion B7: Befehlskonsole (VOY: "Bewußtseinsverlust")<- hier hat chaktoys seele irgendwas gemacht **Sektion A4-C18: Sekundäre Kommandoprozessoren an Steuerbord. (VOY: "Der Kampf ums Dasein, Teil I") *Deck 14: **Sektion 12 (VOY: "Die Verdopplung")<- hier war das portal auf die andere voyager **Stasiskammern (VOY: "Eine") **Sektion 52 (VOY: " Der Spuk auf Deck Zwölf")<--versigelter berreich *Deck 15: **Sektion 29 Alpha (VOY: "Die Verdopplung")<-oder doch hier? **Jefferies-Röhre G33, unbewohnte Sektion (VOY: "Das Generationenschiff")<-hier hat sich der varo flüchtling versteckt **Plasmarelais-Raum (VOY: "Der gute Hirte")<-hier hat dieser freak gearbeitet meine Umstrukturierungen Ich habe den Artikel mal angefangen grundlegend zu ändern, da man einen Artikel ja nicht ausschließlich aus einer Liste aufbauen kann, die zudem auch noch wirklich alles enthält. Zum Einen habe ich ein paar Fließtexte eingefügt und eine Erstkontaktliste bis zum Anfang der vierten Staffel herausgearbeitet - vielleicht sollte man die komplette Liste auslagern und anstatt dessen die wirklich wichtigen Begegnungen kurz anreißen. Zudem bin ich der Meinung, dass wir die biomimetische Kopie der Voyager eventuell gesondert behandeln sollten, da es sich ja eigentlich um eine komplett eigenständige Crew handelt, oder? Außerdem habe ich den Artikel auf die Liste derer gesetzt, die dringend Aufmerksamkeit brauchen - ein Artikel zu einer "Heldeneinheit" sollte meiner Meinung etwas besser aufgebaut werden. Vor allem, wenn die Serie mittlerweile zum vierten Mal(?) wiederholt wird. -- defchris/✍ talk 01:50, 31. Dez 2005 (UTC) :Theoretisch hast du Recht, denn es gibt ja auch einen Artikel über die ISS Enterprise. Die Frage ist allerdings, wie weit wir damit gehen sollten, für jede alternative Zeitlinie, oder jede Simulation eines normalen Raumschiffs eigene Artikel erstellen zu wollen. So gesehen gehört ja auch die NX-01 aus E² da rein... -- Spocky - ✍ talk 11:06, 31. Dez 2005 (UTC) ::Ja, okay - da eine Grenze zu ziehen, ab der man einen eigenständigen Artikel schreibt, ist schon schwer, wenn die Alternativhandlung wirklich nur eine Episode lang gezeigt wird... Naja, jedenfalls sollte man es dann aber innerhalb des Artikels genauso trennen, wie beispielsweise die Begebenheiten in einer alternativen Zeitlinie. -- defchris/✍ talk 14:25, 31. Dez 2005 (UTC) im englischen gibt es einen artikel en:Regions_visited_by_Voyager, wie wärs mit einer deutschen entsprechung Die Reise der Voyager? -Shisma 12:45, 31. Dez 2005 (UTC) :Joa, wäre auch gut und mir kommt dabei grade eine Idee... Man könnte ja dann auch noch die Liste der Erstbegegnungen bzw. Erstkontakte der Voyager oder besser noch ganz allgemein als Liste auslagern - Liste der Erstkontakte mit der Untersektion "Erstkontakte der Voyager", gleich zusammen mit den Erstkontakten der Enterprises, der Equinox, auf Deep Space 9 und [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|Siskos Defiant''s]]... -- defchris/✍ talk 14:25, 31. Dez 2005 (UTC) :Von mir aus können die Erstkontakte drin bleiben, nur der Stil sollte vielleicht eher USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) angepaßt werden (sprich mehr Text). Und es wär schön, wenn die Fakten etwas mehr gesammelt und erst dann in den Artikel geschrieben werden, der Versionsgeschichte wegen. Es gibt übrigens schon den Link USS Voyager (Silberblut), wie in der MA/en, für das zweite Schiff. --Memory 21:08, 2. Jan 2006 (UTC) ::diese auflistung habe ich nur geschrieben um die reise der Voyager besser nachvollziehen zu können. sprich, irgendwann einmal eine karte zu basteln^^--Shisma 21:53, 2. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Meines Wissens nach sind die Stasiskammern nicht permanent auf Deck 14 installiert sondern werden nur für die eine Folge dorthin gestellt, damit man alle Crewmitglieder in einem Raum hat und die Überwachung erleichtert wird... ::woher genau stammt diese information? in der episode wird meines wissens nach nichts dergleichen erwähnt. auch sonst sieht man niewieder deck 14 oder einen raum mit dieser architektur--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 00:36, 29. Dez. 2007 (UTC) brauche info ...für den deckplan. am ende der episode "Die Gabe" gibt es eine sehr schöne kamerafahrt die zeigt auf welchem deck tuvoks quartier liegt. sie findet zwischen diesem beiden screenshots statt http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=80&pos=352 http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=80&pos=353. leider hat trekcore genau dieses bild nich. hat das zufällig jemand? --Shisma 21:24, 24. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Nach einiger Suche im Internet habe ich folgendes http://www.geocities.com/delta_story/sc_thegift04.html entdeckt. Eventuell ist es das von dir gesuchte Bild. -- Sanyoh 02:11, 25. Feb 2006 (UTC) Geschichte Was soll eigentlich alles unter ''Geschichte stehen? Den Inhalt jeder Episode wäre ja viel zu viel. Also nur einige wichtige Ereignisse, aber welche wären das... alle Doppelfolgen? Oder reicht das, was jetzt schon im Artikel steht schon aus? --Kebron 14:37, 1. Apr 2006 (UTC) :Ich würde sagen die wichtigsten Ereignisse z.b.wann neue Besatzungsmitglieder auf die Voyager gekommen sind und wo sich die Geschichte der Voyager grundlegend verändert hat z.b. Nach dem der Doktor seinen Holo-Emitter erhalten hat --MJ Adler 19:39, 16. Mär 2007 (UTC) Bewaffnung Typ XI-Phaserbanken? ist es canon? wurden die PPhaser des typs XI überhaupt je erwähnt?Skalamaner 01:29, 19. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Da bin ich mir nicht sicher, allerdings wird erwähnt, dass sie Photonentorpedos des Typ VI haben, vielleicht könnte man das ergänzen. --RudiS 15:52, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Dabei aber bitte nicht die Quellen (nur kanonische Referenzen, keine aus der Sekundärliteratur im Kanon-Text) vergessen - die werden in letzter Zeit hier stellenweise fast schon sträflich vernachlässigt. 16:02, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, wollte sie eigentlich gleich dazuschreiben, habs dann aber gelassen. Die Bemerkung über die Photonentorpedos Typ VI ist von Janeway in VOY: "Der Flugkörper". --RudiS 23:31, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC)